U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,482 discloses a miniature silicon condenser microphone wherein a movement of a diaphragm is limited for preventing a collapse. Patent application
EP 1 599 067 A2 is directed to a method for detecting and controlling a diaphragm collapse in condenser microphones.